What Kinda Girl R U!
by DracoMalfoyTomFeltonILoveem
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwart and Harry wants to befriend her...but what happens when Draco gets to her first just get revenge on Harry but then falls in love...This may start out plain like any other story but trust me it'll get interesting )
1. The New Girl

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. But I do own Chelsea Denney because I am Chelsea Denney. What Kinda Girl R U! The New Girl

By: Chelsea Denney

The Hogwarts Express was on its way, and stirring throughout the train was a rumor about a new girl in the 6th year.

"I heard she came from an all girls school in Canada," said Harry with interest.

"They have wizarding schools in Canada?" Ron asked.

Then of course, as everyone had expected, Hermione chimed in with an answer. "Of course they do, there are wizard communities all over the world... But I don't remember reading anything about an all girl school in Canada."

Just then Draco Malfoy opened up their compartment door. "I overheard your conversation and there is an all girls school. It's called 'The Butterfly Academy for Gifted Witches'."

"And how would you know that, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

" I went on a trip with my family over the summer to Canada. They wanted me to see different wizarding cultures..." Draco said "But its not like your family would have enough money to afford a bottle of Canadian Moose shit."

Just when Ron had jumped up to punch Draco, the blonde was knocked off his feet by a black-haired girl who really needed to re-dye her roots.

"Oh My God I'm soooo sorry!" she said.

Draco whipped out his wand and stood up with a look in his eyes that made him seem like he was ready to kill. "Why I oughtta..." he stopped. There she was, the new girl. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Potter who was just staring at her. Surely he would want to make friends with her, but this was a great opportunity to get back at the wonder boy.

"It's all my fault I should have been more careful..." She was babbling on.

"It's all right, it's my fault for standing in the middle of the aisle," Draco said.

Everyone in Harry's compartment was shocked to see Malfoy being civil.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

"My name is Chelsea Denney, but everyone calls me Che Che"

"So, why were you in such a rush?"

"Ummmmm... I forgot."

"Oh... Let me walk you back to your compartment."

"Okay... Wait I don't have one."

'This is a perfect chance to get her away from Malfoy,' Harry thought. But just as Harry opened his mouth, Malfoy had already invited her back to his compartment.

"Sure... You're so sweet; everyone else so far has just ignored me completely."

Perfect, now I can make one person that Harry wanted to be friends with go against him.


	2. Sugar Sugar

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or Bronwyn Johnson. But I do own the Butterfly Academy for Gifted Witches and Chelsea Denney because I am Chelsea Denney.**

**Sugar, Sugar?**

By: Chelsea Denney

"So your from Canada, Chelsea" Draco said.

"Yeah I am and you can call me Che Che, eh"

"It's true!"

"What?"

"That Canadians always say eh!"

"Oh yeah it's a natural habit."

They sat down in Draco's compartment and they got into a deep conversation. Time flew by and seemed to only have stopped when the trolley pulled up.

"Would you like anything off the trolley, Che Che?"

"Ummm..." she just sat there staring at the sugarful candy. "I really..." she started to say but Draco cut her off.

"I'll get 10 of everything" he said and piled the money in the witch's hand.

After the witch with the trolley had left Chelsea really needed to tell Draco something important.

"Draco... I really am not supposed to eat sugar"

"So what there's no one here to stop you"

"No... I mean I can't"

"Why?" he asked putting a piece of chocolate on his tongue

"It makes me act all..." before she could finished Draco had snogged her slipping the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

She sat there in shock for a few minutes and then started screaming at Draco. "Why in the name of Merlin did you do that now I'm... I'm... I'm"

"Your what?.."

"Gonna go CRAZY!"

"Huh"

"Sugar, sugar makes me so very HYPER!" She started bobbing, whispering. "Hold it in Hold it in" over and over again.

"Hold what i..."

"BOOOOOOOODERFLY I LOVE BOODERFLIES DO YOU LIKE BOODERFLIES"

"Woooooh where the bloody hell did that come from!"

"Sugar Sugar need more sugar" she screamed "Rar I'm a Lion"

"Umm"

"Omfg look its Bronwyn!"

"Who? Where?"

"Bronwyn the little leprechaun dancing on your head"

Then Chelsea hopped up and ran out of the compartment screaming Sugar Sugar!

"Sugar Sugar?" people said popping their heads out of compartment doors.

"Oh no what have I started" Draco said burying his face into his hands.


End file.
